Bupropion, shown below, is a well known norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor and dopamine reuptake inhibitor.
Since bupropion is a known and useful pharmaceutical, it is desirable to discover novel derivatives thereof Bupropion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819;706; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.